The Chains
by feistalobo
Summary: The day that both Sharon and Break recieved their chains as Pandora agents! R&R if you want! I'm bad with summaries!


Hi! Kind of new at this but I wanted to try it out! R&R is appreciated!

"B-Break!" Sharon wrapped her small arms around his thin frame, and buried her head in his chest, "I'm scared…" He placed a comforting hand on her head, and stood awkwardly before the gathered group of Pandora agents.

"Miss Sharon, You have reached a decided age to contract with a Chain." Reported Liam, Sharon's arms squeezed tighter around Break's mid-section.

"You were there…!" she whispered up to him, he flinched, kneeled down to look up to her instead of vice versa. "Yes I have been to the Abyss…" he held her petite hands and smiled calmly, "but I was a bad person when I went, so I got sent to the worst part…"

Sharon's eyes watered and she placed a small hand over his left eye, and he nodded in agreement.

"What if something happens! What if the Abyss thinks I am a bad guy and sends me to where you were!" she sobbed, and the Pandora agents by the door looked down shamefully, unsure of how this would end.

Break stood up again and smiled brightly down at her, reaching up and plucking Emily from his shoulder he handed it to her. "Miss Sharon, No one could mistake you for a bad person! All they'd have to do is look at you and they'd know how kind you are!"

Sharon squeezed Emily and blushed, then tearfully looked up at Break and smiled, "I will see you when I come out right?" He nodded and held her hand as she walked timidly up to the gate, taking a deep breath she let go and walked through the door.

Liam walked up to Break and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I thought you said you're bad with kids?" Break chuckled and smirked at him, "My job wouldn't be so hard if you didn't freak her out with the formal 'It's time to go talk'! Geez Liam…" Liam gave a nervous cough and poked his side, "well I doubt that you will burst into tears when I push you in!"

Break sighed dejectedly and was about to retort, when the doors flung open and a large black unicorn came flying from the darkness. "BRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK!" Sharon screeched fearfully "HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!?" her hair flew around her as she clung the unicorn's neck.

Break walked forward until he was right in the path of the raging beast, "Tell it to stop Lady Sharon! You can control it!" The unicorn snorted and charged fully at Break, Black-blue fire trailing behind it; Sharon screamed as its horn neared Break's heart. Then the rage was suddenly gone from the beast; it froze with its horn still dripping blood, while Break gave a weary groan and covered the scratch that ran lightly across one side of his neck.

"It was close, but nicely done Miss Sharon!" Sharon sat wide eyed and shaky atop her new chain, "ARE YOU OK!?" Break smiled and dusted himself off, "I'm just fine! Now then, it's my turn!"

Break waved to her as she clambered off the equine, "Wait, Break!" Sharon ran swiftly up to him and handed him Emily, "She kept me safe, she'll keep you safe too!" Break grinned and strolled through the doors, whistling a tune as he went.

Sharon turned back to the fiery beast that had come to stand beside her, "You are going to learn to behave yourself Eques! If you'd hurt him, you'd have gotten the fan!" Eques snorted and lowered its head wearily. Liam stifled a chuckle and began filling Sharon in on her new schedule, which included practice with chains.

After a half hour, they began to worry; Sharon had crawled on top of Eques and had begun begging to teleport back into the Abyss to rescue Break. Liam refused whole-heartedly and reminded Sharon that Break had been through worse and would be fine, no sooner had he said that, then the doors flew open with a cold black wind and Break stood there in the center of the door frame.

Sharon stared unabashedly, Break didn't move or say a word, he wore a large black top hat, with grotesque trimmings, and a black cloak with a pair of skulls as the fastener, to top it all off he held tight to a walking stick which shined darkly. What struck Sharon the most was the fact that Break's eye had become a bright fierce blue. He was frightening but strong and calm at the same time, Sharon swallowed wearily and opened her mouth to call out to him when he spoke aloud.

"This man has formed a contract with me" said a deep husky voice from Break's mouth "You may call me Mad Hatter" as he said this Break's stoic face twisted into a wild smile "I won't keep control for long, but I must warn you. He is strong in mind, but weak in body, do not rely on him to use my power often."

Sharon rode Eques slowly up to Hatter "Mister Hatter…"

One fiery blue eye focused on her, "Mad…Hatter… mad… there is no need for formalities with a chain."

Eques whinnied and bowed before Hatter as he walked forward and left the shadows behind, "I expect you to be a gentleman with your new contract Eques." Hatter's low voice made Sharon quake and swoon at the same time.

Hatter now stood in the center of the room, the doors to Abyss slammed shut and everyone watched in silence, as Break's blue eye turned to violet then red, his strong posture slumped forward, and he utilized his new cane to its fullest extent.

Sharon rode to him and jumped down before him, Break gasped for air and collapsed to his knees, the hat a top his head tilted at an odd angle. He finally just gave out with the hat falling down over his face, and his cloak covering him in darkness. Sharon called for him and shook his shoulder, while Liam and a few other Pandora members picked him up and carried him to another room to recover.

Liam sighed nervously, "Break, you're an idiot." Sharon turned to Eques and bowed politely, it took its leave in the form of a small whirlwind. Sharon turned back to the retreating backs of the Pandora members and ran to catch up to them.

Break awoke to a pair of voice talking quietly beside him, he yawned loudly and obviously, to alert the people that he was awake.

"Break! Are you ok!?" Sharon rushed to his bed side, with Liam following close behind "The Hatter was talking through you when you came out! Your eye color had changed and you had on these new clothes, and…"

"Perhaps we should let him rest more before we overwhelm him with details!" Break smiled thankfully and looked about the room, "Yes Miss Sharon I am fine…." he paused for a beat, "so where are these 'new clothes'?"

Sharon jumped up and gathered them off a far table "These!" she plopped the hat atop his head when she joined them, and it seemed to fit perfectly, "well strange indeed…" He took the walking stick and found a small latch on it, when it opened it revealed a hidden sword.

He suddenly felt weary, and he guessed that whenever the sword was unlatched, the Hatter's power would begin to flow.

Break cleared his throat and tapped the hat disapprovingly, "If it's all the same to you hatter, it might be better to conserve my energy if you just remained a walking stick…" His ears began to ring and a low hum bounced about his head, when he blinked he saw that only a walking stick remained of the Hatter.

Sharon's mouth was agape, "You can control your chain that fast!?" Break gave a sad smile and mumbled something about having had the practice. He yawned and lay back on the pillows, his eye already drooping shut.

Liam took his walking stick and placed it beside the bed, then ushered a worried Sharon from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Will he be-"

"Remember what Hatter said, Break is only capable of using so much power, and considering that he wasn't fully recovered and he used its power anyway, he's in need of more rest." Liam patted Sharon's shoulder reassuringly and left, leaving Sharon to her own duties.

A few days later Break was up and about practicing with his walking stick weapon, while Sharon was sitting and talking to Eques, learning the tricks the chain had available.

"Oh really, you can hide in people's shadows and carry my voice to them!?" Eques gave a silent response "May we try!? Go hide in Break's shadow and let me wig him out with my talking!" Eques melted into a puddle and shot towards Break, blending with his shadow, before he could see it.

"Brrrreeeeeaaaaaak." Sharon called in a scary voice.

"Xerxes Break! Xerxes Break!" she stifled a giggle and watched as a focused Break, suddenly froze and looked about in confusion.

"You can't find me!? That's no good if you are to be my protector!" Sharon giggled and turned back around to appear less suspicious, when Break looked over to her.

A low hum echoed in Break's ear and he smiled, "Oh that's her game eh?" He grinned and walked nonchalantly to a table. Before Sharon could check to see him, he had crawled beneath the table cloth and disappeared.

Sharon looked about and frowned, Eques stood by the table looking about in confusion, just as Sharon was about to investigate, Break stood beside her, startling her enough to make her squeak.

My apologies Lady Sharon but I do believe that you are well aware that I am better than these games than you!" He flicked his wrist and held two candies in his hand; he passed one to her quietly and chomped on the other one.

Sharon sighed in defeat and smiled, as Break waltzed over to a confused Liam and began reminding him that there was still much more of his work that Liam still had to do for him. Sharon chuckled and looked to Eques and whispered quietly, "much friendlier than Mad Hatter don't you agree?" Eques snorted in agreement.


End file.
